Watu wa kijani
Created by: Garry Stahl Appearance: Sigma Seven game Number of Members: 240,000 and making more. Nature of Members: 2 meter green humanoids that are very slender, 72 kilograms on average. They have solid blue eyes like the Ane that are brown in light absent UV. This identifier was given them by the "Greater Whole" as an indication they had joined the All. As is implied they are high end telepaths. They have teleportation, telekinesis, and ESP abilities as well. They are omnivores by nature and preference. Genders are the expected two. Males have everything inside unless they are using it. Females have small breasts with little extra fat. Gestation is 9.5 standard months and one child is the expected results. Maturity is in 25 years with the child lucid at once. They do not share the Ane pre-birth lucid period. Newborns are simple and helpless typical of biped mammals. Like Ane newborns not safe around non telepaths. Lifespan is indicated as open ended. Organization: Adhococracy: "Jobs" is an alien term. The planet is managed by post galactic intelligent machines, which are also part of the All. No one does anything they do not wish to do. Government: Adhocorcay, total participation. Culture: Watu wa kijani are modesty free, but like to play dress up and will wear all sorts of crazy things with no concern as to what is covered. They are highly passionate and curious, nearly on the order of Deltans. They love the arts in every form and are rediscovering this. Game Role: One of the Lily pads. World Role: Hey we were not done. Relative Influence: Minor, small population, one planet. Public or Secret?: Public, but little known. Publicly Stated Goal: Enjoy the sensate life. Relative Wealth: One system of stunning technology. Race Advantages: Open ended lifespan, members of the All, post galactic technology. Special Abilities: Extensive Psionic Abilities Race disadvantages: Very low numbers. As of yet they will not risk those numbers of exploration. Relations: *''Banduch:'' Of course they are aware of each other. The Banduch are surprised they returned from beyond the veil. Glad to see them however. *''Calad Empire:'' A period of agreeable discussion. *''Conformi Empire:'' Too busy holding off the Trantorians to worry about one little planet. If(when) they learn about it they will lust harder than the Trantorians. *''Federation:'' Members through the All. They are getting to know people. *''Hop-oh:'' The Hop-oh are the nearest stellar power and are going to be jealous of everything they have. "WE should have stumbled on that, not YOU!" The meeting will not be pleasant. The E-Hop-Oh have made quiet contact and friends. *''The Greater Whole:'' The YAGLA that they spawned from. Hopefully it stays, whereever it stays. *''Trantorian Empire:'' Not yet in the picture they are going to lust for all that post galactic tech. Hopefully they will not test it. Area of Operation: Kongxu -21.6/-31.45 Headquarters Location: Kongxu a system groomed with stunning post galactic technology Public Face: Wanna Play? Notable Members: They suddenly developed Ane-like names. *''Corlan:'' The first one that Kirk talked to. She kinda got Anderbaned. History of the Race: Watu wa kijani had their history. Thousands of years of galactic empire followed by a retreat to make their home system a park. Then the end of psychicalality, they packed their physical things for the next race they felt worthy of the goods and departed reality as we know it. Then the arrival of the Sigma Seven. "Guide" turned the lot over to them and the Greater Whole had a friendly schism. Some wanted to continue to play in the physical universe. The Greater Whole is benevolent, and 240,000 of the now called watu wa kijani appeared,a brief discussion ensued and they joined the All. Now as members of the Federation through the Ane Confederation they are coming up to speed and manning a lily pad base to the Great Orion Sphere. ---- Meta: watu wa kijani = green people. Category:Races Category:Ane Space Category:UFP Space Category:Epiphany Trek